


Undercover.

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [36]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: Set during Season 7 Episode 82M7258-100





	Undercover.

Jane and Maura arrive home.

Both kissing Angela on the cheek as they enter.

 

“Hey, how was work?”

“Good,” replies Jane

“Ok well JJ’s asleep, I just checked on him. I’m going to bed.”

“Thanks, ma.”

“Goodnight.” Replies Angela

 

Angela leaves.

 

 “Hungry?”

 

Maura turns to the fridge opening it.

 

“I’m going undercover.”

 

Maura closes the fridge turning to face Jane.

 

“Undercover?”

 

Jane nods.

 

“Where?”

“At the prison.”

“How can Korsak let this happened.”

“I volunteered.”

 

Maura takes a seat at the counter.

 

“Say something,” Jane replies

“What is there to say?”

“Maur...”

“Don’t you care about us?”

“Of course I do,” replies Jane

“I just, can’t understand why you continue to put yourself in harm’s way...I’m guessing your experience will be 10 times worse than mine.”            

“It’s the only way, but...Maura, you are more important to me, if you don’t want me to do this then I won’t.”

 

The next morning.                                                                                                             

Maura is feeding JJ in his high chair.

 

“I’ve thought about what you said last night, and I’ve made a decision.”

“Yea, what is that?” asks Jane

 

Maura puts a spoonful of food into JJ’s mouth.

 

“Mummy is going to go away for a few days.”

“I am,” Jane replies

 

Maura nods.

 

“We don’t want Mummy to go. But we also know that she must do this because someone else needs her, more than we do right now.”

 

Jane kisses Maura then kisses JJ on the head.

 

“Thank you”

 

Maura smiles passing the spoon to Jane.

 

“I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?”

“I need to pick up a few things.”


End file.
